Battleheart's Destiny
by Flight of Spring
Summary: Her whole life is a battle right from the start. love gained, love lost, death and sadness, joy and happiness Battleheart will discover all that on her path to becoming leader of Thunderclan, in the end saving the clans from a dark and handsome but evil villain. trust is forged and it is broken but only she can save the clans.
1. Prologue

Prolong: The Birth.

The wind was cold as the she cat gave birth to her kits. The light brown tabby gave a final push, the solid mass from her body. The kit tumbled out and lay still. Very still. But instinct drove the mother to lick the kit until she knew it was dead. So the heart-broken mother left her kit.  
After a while the white she cat with black stripes on her face stirred. She mewed for a mother who was not there. Her tiny striped tail spazzed as she writhed in hunger. Wasting precious energy. She fainted in the cold snow. The blizzard hissing and lashing around her. Her pink nose turned blue her heartbeat slowed. The kit was dying.  
In Thunderclan Jayfeather raced out of the med cat den cantering to the leader den. "Brightstar" the ginger white one eyed she cat rose to her paws.  
"Yes Jayfeather?"  
"I need to take some warriors into the forest I think Starclan sent me a message."  
Brightstar nodded and the Grey Tom turned out into the forest with four other warriors.  
The kit felt cold. So cold she did not know when she was picked up by Jay feather.  
After Jay feather had taken the she kit. To his medicine den he checked her over only to find nothing wrong other than she is too cold. But he could tell this kit was special.  
And he would do all in his power to make her a warrior.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Six moons later.

Springwind rose to her paws, her disdained was evident on her black muzzle. Her black tabby coat fluffed against the last bit of cold leaf-bare. Soon new leaf will be here and she could not wait.  
At her paws was a small kit. It was the kit found at the beginning of leaf fall when the snows came early, Jayfeather had asked her to raise it. The white black striped kit was an easy kit. She Never Fussed or Got into Trouble with the other kits. But Springwind disliked the kit. To her it was a loner not clan born so therefore it had no reason to live. But that darn med cat said otherwise. So now Battlekit was to be sent into warrior training as Brightstar commanded. *it's a shame that I had to raise this stupid kit* she thought. With a shake of her head the reluctant queen nudged the kit out of the nursery and onto its path of warrior ship.  
**/BATTLEPAW POV***/  
MY HEART was beating fast as I moved away from my mother. Her curled lip made me sad. I wonder why she never liked me as she did my brother Deerpaw. He is in training now as he was a little old than me. Perhaps I will never know. But I love her anyway. I give my striped pelt a good lick. Today I would be a Warrior in training. I smiled. I wonder who my mentor will be.  
The cats gathered at the base of the high ledge as the ginger and white she cat called the clan.  
"TODAY we gather here to give a kit a chance to be a Warrior! May Starclan watch and guide her paws on the path of warriorship. Battlekit from now you are Battlepaw. Rosefang you will train this cat. Teach her well. Clan dismissed."  
That was the end of my carefree kithood. My new life starts now.  
I make my way over to the light red she cat. Her blue eyes warm as she greeted me with a hello. I think I will like this new stage in my life.  
****a, week later***  
"Reach up with your forepaws as you rear' then slap them around the neck of the enemy," I tried to do what Rosefang asked. But this is my twelve time. I've master all other moves even the advanced ones. But this one I can't seem to get. Starclan this is hard! But my mentor is so patient so kind. I like her. She is also very pretty. I shake my head from my treacherous thoughts. Narrowed eyes I throw my weight back and with my tail flat on the mossy ground I stand on my hind paws.  
Baring my sharp white teeth I slapped my paws. Winterpaw squeaked as my paws found their mark and I was able to knock him down! I felt pride fill my pelt as Winterpaw struggled to his silver paws. His amber eyes glowing with malice. *why? We are training!* I think to myself, Rosefang comes over and gives my head a swift lick. A surge of pleasure and happiness surges through me at her touch and I feel that I made her proud.  
"Very good Battlepaw, now let's go hunting," with a flick of her tail, she turned into deeper brush. I followed her not checking to see if Winterpaw was following. With my long fur fluffed with excitement at finally making that battle move right I failed to see the thrush at my paws until it squawked as I stepped on it. Looking down at it trapped beneath my white paw I felt guilty knowing I had to kill it. But the clan must eat. And as I looked closer at the bird I saw its wing was broken and I knew it was dying. So I thanked Starclan for this prey before I killed it.  
"You are such a puny hunter you feel bad for killing a piece of prey. What kind of warrior are you?" Winterpaw growled as he came up beside me. "I'm not weak!" I hiss at him as I stalk on after I bury my prey.  
The anger I felt in that moment frightened me all I wanted to do at that second was claw him in the belly. But I held my anger in for I wanted to be a good warrior. I spy Rosefang carrying a rabbit, I was impressed by my mentor. "Stop staring at her it's creepy," Winterpaw hissed in my ear. I ducked my head embarrassed but I was quick to defend myself. "I was not staring at Rose fang but at her prey!" Winterpaw just purred with amusement. "Sure'" he then stalked off leaving me and Rosefang behind.  
I caught a mouse and two water voles before we finished so I brought the clan four pieces of fresh kill for the day.  
"Good job Battlepaw,"  
I blush at my mentor praise.  
My mentor is such a nice cat. I love her. These thoughts plague my mind for days to come. I've never seen her with a tom. I wonder if she would like me.  
Days later after my confession to myself about Rosefang I hear that Brightstar wants me to go to the Gathering tonight. I'm very happy. I go over to Rosefang with my good news.  
"Rosefang, are you coming to the gathering also?" I hope she said yes. I slowly press my fur against her, I closed my eyes briefly enjoying her warmth and sweet scent.  
"You like me don't you little one?" Rising to her paws Rosefang leaned back and looked hard into my violet eyes. I shied away from her, she licked her pretty lips. Bending down close to my ear she said ,"that's OK I like you as well but at this moment don't give in, look at Toms if you still like me after that then we shall see were this will take us," with a lick on my head she rose to her paws. "Come let's eat before we go." My heart is filled to overflowing with such joy at her sweet words I don't notice my mother Springwind until I stepped into her path.  
"Watch your step filth!" Shame filled my pelt my ears turned pink. "Sorry mother," I whispered softly.  
My mother curled her lip at me before moving over to her son Deerrun, he was made a warrior early. Apparently being almost drowned makes you a warrior faster. I snort then turn from my mother to get ready to go to the Gathering.  
But I can't help wondering if she had ever loved me. Will I find love? Then my violet gaze is drawn to the sleek but well formed Rosefang. Yes I will find love I'm sure of it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The full moon filtered down past all the bare but budding trees with baby leaves. I stick close to my beloved mentor, we walk with heads down. She pointed out the different scents again but this time she showed me how to cat scent from each cat and clan. We all stink! All those scents mixed together what stench!  
With our clan the last one to show up. I scanned the large island full of cats. I pressed close to Rosefang. She pressed back. "Remember, don't let the other cats get secrets out of you," I just nod basking in her pretty mew.  
"Don't stare at me, it's not nice," with a chuckle she flicked my muzzle with her long plumy tail.

Cats where all around me. It was almost scary. But I see the deputy Ivypool seated on the roots of the large single oak. Rowanstar looked wary at the other cats. Mistystar smiled at me as I look for other young cats, I must say the River clan leader is pretty for an old cat. I shake my head, then I hear a cats beside me and I see its Winterpaw is standing with a she cat that smells of Windclan.  
"Olivesong, this is the freak cat I told you about, her strange eyes burn right through you, and I heard she likes She-cats not toms. How queer is that?" His eyes held a challenge. *I won't back down but they can't know that I do like Rosefang like I do, but who knows? Maybe I don't really like her.*  
"I like my mentor and I admire her courage and good will for her clan. Don't you admire your mentor?" I respond coolly but inside my heart is racing with excitement and worry.  
With a sniff I turned away my white black striped tail waving in the air.  
*that should teach him!* I think to myself as I see a group of Shadowclan cats. I see Rosefang sitting with the cats of Riverclan. I drink in her sleek pale red fur. Her pretty blue eyes and I know I'm hopeless in love with her. I wonder if we could be mates. I don't want kits. But the clans frown upon same sex mates.  
A light golden tabby Tom with dark green eyes, his long fur makes him look like he is floating as he catches my eye and makes his way over me. I mentally gulp. I glance back at Rose fang who nods, she wants me to see this tom. Shaking my fur I go over to him.  
He looks down at me.  
"Hi, my name is Darkfreeze," oh my Starclan his voice is so deep! Rosefang is right perhaps I should try to the natural first before choosing the unnatural.  
Rubbing my front paws together I shyly told Him my name "Battlepaw, from Thunderclan," I keep my eyes lowered, Darkfreeze smiled at me, "That is a pretty name for a pretty she cat.," I blush at his praise, his eyes are warm and kind.  
"Sit with me Battlepaw," Darkfreeze asks. I blink, "ok," I felt happy like when it's just me and Rosefang out hunting. I could get used to this. Then a voice sounded in my head. / You're betraying Rosefang, \ I shake my head to clear it. I look up at the Great Tree. All the leaders are there, I see Rowanstar, Mistystar, Onestar and my leader Brightstar.  
I unknowingly start to lean against the Shadowclan tom.  
"Welcome cats of all clans. This is the first gathering after the Great Storm that stole the lives of many warriors. I may be an old cat but I will lead Thunderclan as best as I can. We have a new cat in training. Her name is Battlepaw!"  
All eyes turned and looked at me. I raised my head high my violet colored eyes gleaming with pride. My first gathering! Then the moment was over as the cats turned back as Onestar reported about his clan, then Shadow clan's leader and so forth they went. I rose to my paws trying to slip away from the handsome tom, but Darkfreeze heard me.  
"Battlepaw, wait. It's not over yet. Stay with me. Please?" I was torn, "I barely know you, I'm sorry," I say then I saw the hurt flash in his gaze, but he then dipped his head," Wise choice, I like you Battlepaw, stay safe. If you ever need anything just find me," with that he turned and went back with his clan.  
I watch him and I realized I will miss him. His strength and warmth, but I'm young and I have time to choose for now I think I want to be friends. I smile. Yes! Turning swiftly I race back to him just as he joins his clanmates. I see him jump as I crackle the dead leaves underpaw.  
"Battlepaw! What do you need?" He smiles. Then I take notice that he has no battle scars on his pelt. "Are you a med cat?" I blurt out. Then I duck my head low, mousebrain!  
He Chuckled, "yes, I am,"  
I smile, "can we be friends?"  
With a purr Darkfreeze darts over and pressed against me. My heart racing at his closeness.  
"Yes I would love that," he said stepping back. His clanmates just laugh at him.  
"This is why you're the med cat, Darkfreeze, your way to nice!"  
"shut up Swallowsong, I trained you better than that," he said with a smirk.  
"Ok, meet me halfway to the moonpool next half moon. We can get to know each other better then," he bent and gave my ear a quick lick. I returned the favor on his shoulder. "See you then," I said before dashing way back to my clan.  
Tonight was great! I hope this feeling lasts.  
I catch up to Rosefang as we crossed the Tree Bridge.  
Yes it was a great night. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _A/n this is a fictional story. I don't want flames. Warning character death. Also this is a dark story. But has a happy ending. May change rating to M. don't know yet? also don't take what you read as how I feel about the other lifestyle in real life, I in fact like them! also don't like don't read or skip and wait for the next chapter.,., this is a just, a chapter in many that will lead Battlepaw down her dark path then back to the light._

Under the sunlight stood a cat. It's blueish white fur gleaming in the light. Its red yellow eyes narrowed as it looked at the moorland, a purr rumbled in its battle scarred throat.  
"Soon all this will belong to Dragonsong, they will cringe in their nests when they see me. The cat they turned their backs on." Dragon song's voice was very deep and gravelly. "Yes revenge will taste so sweet."  
He rose to his blue toned paws and crossed into the first clan Windclan. It has been a long time since he had been a clan cat. He had been apprentice when they kicked him out. Now he will take a clan by force. Then perhaps the other clans as well. He licked his lips. Yes that is good.  
###BATTLEPAW###  
Battlepaw, was afraid, her dreams where full of death and blood. A cat with fire colored eyes seemed to haunt her dreams. I wish I could speak with Jayfeather. But was in Riverclan helping Willowshine. Ambermoon was the current med cat until he came back. I can't ask her, she knows nothing of being a medicine cat. With a deep sigh, she got to her paws, the warmth of new leaf was overshadowed by a blast of cold wind, for some reason the weather wanted to be cold as well as warm.  
With her white/black striped fur fluffed against the wind she made her way over to the Warriors den.  
I looked inside looking for that light red fur of my mentor. ROSEFANG. My crush. She was sitting with Ivypool the clan deputy. I like Ivypool she is a good cat even if she train in the Dark Forest. She was very nice to me as a kit. But then my "mother" came over to me and hissed at me.  
"Go bring the elders some prey then clean out the nests and check for ticks," with that she turned from me and I stood there in shock, only my mentor told me what to do. I think. I smile thinking of my darling Rosefang. We have been dating in secret for three moons after my first gathering.  
But lately she has brushed me off when I ask if we can train alone. I know that she is a warrior. She has other duties before me. I bit back a sigh. I go to Ambermoon to get what I need.  
Later after I do my job I spy Brightstar with Jayfeather. They are talking in low whispered tones like they don't want any other cat to hear them.  
I prick my ears. But I still can't really make out what they are saying. Then Jayfeather looks right at me and I shudder it seems as if he can see right past my fur into my mind. *no he can't,* I think to myself.  
"Battlepaw, you will get a new mentor," Brightstar said swiftly.  
With a hint of regret in her eye the ginger white leader leaped to the High rock.  
"Cats, who can catch their own prey gather here."  
I lowered myself to the ground. Fear made my fur bristle, did they found out about my love for her?  
The peirceing2 gaze of the Leader made the cats quiet.  
Soon it was too quieted  
. "Bring the cats forward!" She yowled.  
All eyes turned to the medical den and to my shock. IVY POOL AND ROSEFANG stepped out. Heads held high, tails entwined, eyes filled with love.  
*she never loved me!* my mind screamed at me and I -forgetting all cats, are watching and hearing- cried, out.  
"ROSEFANG why? You said you loved me!" Then I felt hot anger at her. *had she just used me? I loved her! *  
The clan was in whispers. Why was the Clan deputy in trouble?  
Some even asked why Rose fang was even called.  
Brightstar RAISED her tail for silence.  
"Starclan, has spoken to Jayfeather, they have decreed that only a Tom and a She Cat are to be mates. Same sex mates are to be killed. Or forced to change their mates to the opposite sex or casted out. Now that brings my eyes to the two cats before you. For moons these two have been seen together, alone. Now at first I thought nothing of it. I mean to cats will catch more prey than one. But it was soon discerned by a Windclan medicine cat no less the shame. That two cats are in fact lovers and Mates! Worse Rosefang has been seducing young Battlepaw, into loving you. Seen just now by the young kits outburst of affection, I will overlook that for now, but these cats are to either be killed or casted out of the clan as loners. What shall it be done to these 2 filthy she cats?"  
Silence.  
Then one voice came with a screech.  
"Kill them!"  
Another, "leave them to the Foxes!"  
The howling was so loud I wanted to leave but my heart was pounding and I was scared. I did love her but now I feel is disappointed and used.  
But then I realized that this is the fate that awaits me if I'm gay.  
I'm not truly gay am I?  
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts so I could hear the judgements to be passed.  
Brightstar called, for silence. "I have, reached a decision," I hold my breath.  
"One is to be killed, one is to make to watch, and in fact all of us will watch, it is a lesson to all cats, Tom and she cat only!"  
My heart pounding I wonder who will die?  
The clan was wondering the same thing.  
Rose fang's gaze was defiant but sadness was flicking in her pretty eyes. She looked at me said that she did love me, the clan gasped at her words, I brighten but the hurt that she chose Ivypool over Me. But I don't want her to die.  
Brightstar flexed her tail, Jayfeather, bring the snake and the death berry."  
Shock filled the clan. As the leader leaped off the Highrock. "We are taking them to the Island. For all the Clans to see this Starclan awful tragic outcome."  
Soon we are walking into the clearing of the Island. I can scent Shadowclan as well as Riverclan and Windclan. I scan for Darkfreeze I see him over with Jayfeather, Willowshine, and Barkface, He smiles at me and my heart is fluttering. Get a grip your first love is about to die. And you are having eyes for the Medicine cat! I curl my lip at him. He frowned and looked away. Then I remembered I never met with him at the half moon, I was with Rosefang  
the leaders looked at our 2 cats that sat in fear but defiantly twining their tail, fur brushing, saying I love yous into each other's ears.  
Anger burned in my body. Anger and sadness.  
"Cats of all clans, I present these two cats. I wish to make a show of this fox hearted behavior, they are to be punished, death for one."  
The cats hissed and snarled. The Shadowclan leader raised his tail, "let the punishment begin, for I want my cats to understand that no homo kitties are allowed in my Clan," the others leaders agreed.  
The cats fell silent.  
I closed my eyes as Jay feather brought the snake that had been drugged and Willowshine took the death berries and placed them in front of the cats chosen for death.  
"Ivypool will die," "to show no cat caught in this Sin will survive. You have damned your soul to dark forest. Any last words?" Brightstar mewed  
the silver black she cat held her head high. "I may have loved a she cat but that made me no less a warrior! You will see me In Starclan! My love for Rosefang is true, if by my death that she will live though as a loner then so be it. I will know that she is alive and I will see her again!" No one said a word as Ivypool looked at the snake and the death berries. Her tail twitched each method would bring pain and death.  
With one last kiss Ivypool placed her paw into the snakes reach. It bit her. Her eyes widen as the venom began its tortious race, to her heart.  
She fell to her side, tail lashing, and her jaw clenching to keep from screaming in pain. Rosefang was in tears, as she watched her mate.  
Those cruel berries lay just out of ivy pool's reach. Ivypool writhed and thrashed, her eyes rolling into her head. Then she was still. Her tail twitched, she opened her eyes once more. She blinked. Rosefang went over to her, "Forever I love you," she said with her last breath.  
The crowd of cats, cheered as they saw Ivypool dead.  
I felt hollow in my bones, I watched a cat die for being in love with the same sex. That is, wrong. I look at Rosefang, her eyes are pools of misery. I think she wants to eat the berries. But then Ivypool noble death would be in vain.  
I watch Rosefang I want to see what she would do. Head held high she give dead pool she turned and faced the Clans.  
"One day cats will be able to love who they want. When that day comes I will return, my mates death will not be in vain. Goodbye." She turned to leave when she caught sight of me she stopped.  
"Follow your heart, if your love for a cat is true than you can Do wrong, I did love you, as my friend," "take care battlepaw2,"  
I have her a light kiss on the shoulder not caring who saw. At least she is alive.  
Brightstar spoke up after Rosefang.  
"That is fate of all who defy Starclan laws. Death or out casting. Now Thunderclan, needs a new deputy, I say these words, Lionblaze will be the new deputy. . Now Battlepaw come forth your new Mentor will be ...Jayfeather. As he has no Apprentice, this way Starclan can cure you of this Filthy Sickness. As, for Ivypool, her body is to be cast on the thunder path as a sign that no tolerance of this Sickness will be able to win. Meeting dismissed. Remember cats of all clans what happened today. Don't forget or you will be dead or dying."  
My shock was clear. I was stripped of being a warrior. Forced against my will to be a medicine cat. Anger flared in my fur hot as the sun.  
BRIGHTSTAR will pay for this. Mark my words.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

happy new year! My dear readers.

6 moons after the Big event, found Battle paw a changed and resentful cat. Oh she hide her pain well. Her crush is gone, her will is broken but she is the perfect med cat. She is outgoing and kind. To her patients.  
Right now she is sitting next to the moonpool. Her violet gaze on the rippling water. Her time as a med cat in training was almost over soon she would get her name and then her revenge would come.  
****Dragonsong ****  
He was brought into the clan with no fuss. He rose to the highest level of warriorship. he in the six moons he had been in Windclan he rose to Deputy. Of course he did it in blood.  
Looking over the clan he saw that the med cat was on its way to the moonpool. He curled his lip in disgust. So petty was these clan cats believe in a god. That he was able to use that to advanced his plan. His claws itched to spill the blood of Onestar. His red yellow eyes scanned the patrols he set up. Sati his close friend came over to him, his green eyes full of love, his black pelt gleaming.  
"My love, when will we get to crush shadow clan?" Asked the black Tom named Sati. I looked at my mate. I gave his cheek a swift lock. "Tonight, is, the half-moon we strike then, weakling the faith of theses foolish cats." My eyes glowed at the thought of battle.  
Yes this will be fun.  
Standing up I leap off the high rock and go onto the more land with my same sex mate. Sati.  
I wish I could kill him' all he does is bother me. I lick my lips. But I need him. I stop by the Thunderclan border I see their prey rich lands I want it. I want it all.  
Turning away I dash to the shadow clan side. Tonight I will taste the blood of Shadowclan  
Sati come up to me and I cringe. I once thought he was the Tom for me but I have found another. A she cat. I guess I'm bi. I purr at myself. She is a med cat. And she has no I deal I even exist. I chuckle but I will see to it that after tonight I will be her mate.  
With a, lick of my lips I  
Turn and hunt near the shadow clan border.  
Once I caught some prey. I roll it in shadow clan scent. Sati comes up to me with a rabbit. We share it. I get strength from his warmth. But then I have a plan. With a vicious purr I pounce on sati with a growl.  
"What is the meaning of thus, my love?"  
*Your death*. I think as I score my claws over his throat. His hot blood surges over my muzzle and onto my paws. I then take his body and roll it in shadow clan scent. Now I can start the war that will lead to me taking over all the clans.  
* Battlepaw*  
The warmth of Greenleaf filled her fur. She saw the cats of old the previous med cat Leafpool. She was happy with Battlepaw. "You have shown True courage as a medicine cat, even though your heart lay as warrior. It's time you took your name as a med cat  
With my blessing I give you your full name as a med cat. Your old name is no more you are now Battleheart of Thunder clan."  
Pride was surging threw her body. She will train an another cat then she will quit and take up her revenge.  
Or I can just quit and let Jay feather train another cat. Yes, that is what I will do.  
Battle heart left the moon pool just as the other cats came.  
"Battlepaw, why are you here alone?" Asked Darkfreeze as he sat down blocking her path. She growled at him. Her fur bristling. " I am Battle heart now." He looked surprised. "How?" He rumbled.  
BATTLEHEART smirked and twined her tail with his. Leaning in close she gave his muzzle a lick. " leaf pool gave, me my name." His cold eyes bore into her own; that when he spoke again "Leafpool, is alive' you should know that. So I ask again. Who gave you your name?"  
Battleheart snarl at Darkfreeze, "I know not who gave me my name. But I do know this, I am a Warrior now." With a hiss she stalked away into her revenge.

*Dragonsong*  
Night lay thick in the pine forest no moonlight was seen. Almost the whole of Windclan. Had come to attack Shadowclan. Dragonsong smiled as they reached the camp. The cats where sleeping. The sentry was killed before he could scream. Dragonsong licked the blood from his lips. His eyes gleaming, dancing like fire.  
"Windclan attack! !" Came Onestar yowl.

Surging forth, the cats laid claws on the others.  
With cats screeching and hissing, Dragon song went and found the deputy Russetfur. He killed her then he searched for the Clan leader he found Blackstar. Fighting with Onestar *perfect.* with a purr of joy. I leaped onto my clan leader. Biting his spine. He fell with a silent scream. Then turning I sliced my claws at Blackstar. Now I realize my mistake in killing Sati early. But I shook my head to clear my thoughts.  
The large white Tom with black paws stared at the fallen leader. " you killed your own leader! Why?" I smiled showing my bloodstained teeth. "So I can kill you and take over both clans and rule the forest!"  
"Thunderclan and river clan won't let you."  
I pounced, " we shall see old fool,"  
Then we fought and he was killed. Now I had a problem, with Sati gone. Who would help me rule both clans.?  
I sniff the air and I smile. I have caught the scent of the gay she cats Rosefang. She shall rule Shadow clan until I'm ready to take over.  
I go and get the scrawny she cat and tell her my plan. She agrees as it will be her revenge on the Thunderclan leader for killing her mate.  
Now I just have to win that Thunderclan she cat to my side and I shall remake the clans in my own image. It shall be glorious!


End file.
